


Крыша

by Kot_Tom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kot_Tom/pseuds/Kot_Tom
Summary: Сон начал сниться Акааши ещё на третьем году обучения в старшей школе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

От пронизывающего ветра спасает куртка, не дающая сильным порывам проникать до самых костей. Акааши всё равно ёжится, вздрагивает и осматривается. Он стоит на плоской крыше на чёрт-знает-какой высоте. Над головой — тёмное небо, на котором и звёзд толком не увидишь, до слуха доносятся звуки оживлённого города.

Прямо напротив, на невысоком барьере, стоит человек. Он убрал руки в карманы куртки и любуется пёстрыми огнями высоток. Акааши сам не знает почему, но начинает безумно нервничать. Сердце от одного взгляда на широкую спину заходится в бешеном темпе и подкатывает к горлу. На ватных ногах он делает неуклюжие шаги, а сам до смерти боится подойти ближе.

Акааши видит собственную бледную руку с подрагивающими пальцами, которая тянется к чужой спине и замирает в считанных сантиметрах. Парень оборачивается, и взгляд фокусируется на довольном прищуре глаз и изломанных в усмешке губах. Акааши силится сказать хоть что-нибудь, но забыл все слова, забыл, как из них составляют предложения. Ему так страшно.

Губы шевелятся — парень говорит что-то, совсем неслышно, а Акааши не умеет читать по губам. Он лишь беспомощно смотрит и взглядом просит поскорее уйти с этой крыши.

Парень разворачивается, но запинается и спиной наклоняется назад. Лицо его мгновенно становится удивлённым, а сам он на долю секунды зависает в таком положении, машет руками в попытке ухватиться за воздух, а после резко падает вниз.

Акааши не успевает ничего сделать. Он всё ещё держит свою руку протянутой, а пальцы бесполезно сжимают холодный воздух. Сердце замирает, кажется, навечно.

 

Сон начал сниться на третьем году обучения в старшей школе. С неопределённой периодичностью повторялся — точь-в-точь, без изменений. Всё та же крыша и беззвёздное небо, парень один и тот же, хотя лицо Акааши так и не смог разглядеть — на задворках сознания оставалось лишь расплывчатое пятно и усмешка, царапающая своей неузнаваемостью. И завершался сон всегда одинаково.

Тогда этот кошмар казался непомерной нагрузкой. Акааши готовился к выпускным, стал капитаном волейбольной команды и мечтал выиграть Весенние. Акааши уставал, нервничал и недосыпал. А сверху, как каменной плитой, пришибло сном, вытягивающим остатки последних сил. 

Каждый раз Акааши просыпался с криком в горле. Губы жгло от несказанного имени, лёгкие сдавливало от паники и недостатка кислорода, на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Каждый раз Акааши просыпался с дикой, нестерпимой болью в сердце — во сне он терял что-то очень важное, как будто кусок души отрывали когтистой лапой. 

Что означает это всё, Акааши понятия не имел. Сначала думал, что должен кого-то спасти, что сон вещий — слишком уж живой, настоящий. Но он не знал этого парня с крыше, да и саму крышу тоже не узнавал. 

Со временем он решил, что это от всяческих переживаний по поводу окончания школы. Что сон — элементарный набор подсознательных волнений и тревог, и, по сути, ничего не означает. Лишь предостерегает, чтобы Акааши лучше работал. 

Однако даже это не спасало. 

А потом, совсем внезапно, кошмар пропал. Как будто его и не было никогда. Акааши успешно сдал выпускные, Фукуродани выиграли Весенние, и Бокуто потащил его отдыхать к океану, безапелляционно заявив: «Ты совсем себя загнал, смотреть на тебя страшно». 

Акааши, наверное, ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько отдохнувшим и счастливым. 

Счастье оказалось недолгим. В ночь перед первым учебным днём в университете, сон снова навестил Акааши. Ещё более красочный, объёмный. Ещё более болезненный и удушающий своей зловещностью. 

И снова та самая крыша. Снова тот самый парень. Снова упал. Акааши задыхался от собственной беспомощности. Рёбра давили на лёгкие, сердце неистово билось, грозясь пробиться сквозь грудную клетку и оставить после себя зияющую дыру. 

Это было мучительно и больно. И ещё обидно. Акааши уже убедил себя, что всё закончилось, и фатально ошибся. 

И когда он решил, что хуже уже быть не может, судьба подкинула ещё один сюрприз. 

Акааши сидел на скамейке в университетском парке. Его пальцы выбивали неровный ритм по картонному стаканчику с кофе, а сам он чувствовал себя ужасно потерянным и оторванным от мира. В голове раз за разом прокручивался сон.

Довольный голос прервал размышления:

— Привет.

Акааши вздрогнул от неожиданности — так задумался, что не заметил приближения. Он вскинул голову, и слова застряли в резко пересохшем горле. Ухмылка, та самая ухмылка, которая не давала ему покоя со старшей школы. Лицо из сна внезапно приобрело чёткость и объём, превратившись в лицо Куроо Тецуро. Сердце в груди сжалось. Стаканчик выпал из ослабевших пальцев, крышка отлетела в сторону, и весь кофе вылился на вытоптанную дорожку.

Мысли разбросало в разные стороны, и до Акааши не сразу дошло, что стоило бы поздороваться в ответ.

— Добрый день, Куроо-сан, — неловко выдал он и подхватил пустой стаканчик с земли.

Куроо уже успел развалиться рядом на скамейке, широко расставив ноги. Он лукаво улыбался, глядя, как Акааши мнёт картонный стаканчик.

— Настолько рад меня видеть, что всё из рук валится? — с усмешкой спросил он.

А Акааши не мог ничего ответить. Ему трудно было даже смотреть в сторону Куроо, язык и вовсе прилип к нёбу и не шевелился. Казалось, что если они встретятся взглядами, то Акааши упадёт замертво, пришибленный чувством вины.

Как будто он виноват в том, что Куроо падает с крыши в его сне.

— Простите, мне нужно идти, — выдавил он, не в силах больше находиться рядом. Пусть невежливо, некрасиво — плевать.

Акааши поднялся на ставшие ватными ноги, выкинул смятый стаканчик в урну. Вероятно, Куроо смотрел озадаченно или хмуро, но Акааши не хотел в этом убеждаться.

— Так срочно? — голос Куроо выдавал его недоумение.

Акааши всё же развернулся, чтобы коротко кивнуть и поклониться на прощание. 

Когда Куроо предложил встретиться в университетском парке, Акааши не заподозрил ничего странного. В конце концов, они старые знакомые, почему бы и нет. К тому же, теперь учатся на смежных специальностях в одном университете — Акааши на аналитической химии, Куроо — на органической. 

В старшей школе они общались нечасто — встречались в тренировочном лагере, обсуждали технику игры, команды, иногда виделись за пределами волейбола, когда Бокуто тащил сразу обоих куда-нибудь погулять. После окончания школы Куроо с Бокуто стали видеться реже, что уж говорить про Акааши.

И вот встретились. 

Встретились спустя почти год, и кошмар снова начал мучить по ночам, стал ещё страшнее. Ведь тот парень, падающий с крыши — Куроо. 

Акааши пытался избегать его всеми силами. Почему-то казалось, что если они начнут общаться, даже на уровне «привет-пока», сон обязательно сбудется. Весь ужас, который Акааши испытывал каждую ночь, обрушится наяву в трёхкратном размере, раздавит своей непомерной тяжестью. 

Ведь это так элементарно. Во сне две фигуры — он и Куроо. Если исключить хотя бы одну, то сон обязан не осуществиться. 

Пришлось выучить расписание Куроо, узнать, что он записался в волейбольный клуб, что живёт он у себя дома, не в общежитии, и обходить все места, где он может быть, по широкой дуге. 

Оставалось лишь одно затруднение — они оба посещали лекции по истории. 

На самой первой совместной лекции Куроо пришёл намного позже Акааши и уселся совсем далеко. Поздоровался с кем-то, кого-то толкнул локтём в бок, засмеялся и вовсе не заметил Акааши. Такому повороту Акааши был только рад и молился всем известным богам, чтобы так было и впредь. 

Несколько недель его желание сбывалось, хотя само это время прошло как в тумане. Занятия, новые знакомства, один и тот же сон, нескончаемая тревога внутри, попытки заглушить её книгами и учебниками. И самым ужасным оказалось, что рассказать некому. Не звонить же маме со словами: «Мам, такая проблема, у меня во сне знакомый мой с крыши падает». Или Бокуто, и говорить: «Ваш друг Куроо каждый раз в моем сне умирает, представляете». 

Никто это всерьёз не воспримет. 

Поэтому Акааши молча терпел, старался лишний раз не смотреть в зеркало, откуда на него смотрело уставшее, с мешками под глазами, слишком бледное лицо, и просто ждал, когда это всё закончится. Кошмар не может длиться бесконечно.

— Хреново выглядишь. 

Акааши вздрогнул от неожиданности и оторвался от книги, читая которую не позволял себе думать. Куроо сел рядом, вытащил тетрадку из рюкзака и небрежно кинул на стол. Всё-таки заметил, что у них совместные лекции.

— Спасибо, Куроо-сан, — только смог сказать он и вновь вернулся к книге.

Чем раньше закончится разговор, тем лучше.

— Учёба плохо даётся? Если что я могу помочь чем-нибудь. Так что обращайся.

— Спасибо за заботу, всё в порядке. Скоро пара начнётся, вам разве не надо к своим друзьям? — Акааши кивнул в сторону ребят, с которыми обычно сидел Куроо. 

Это было нагло и некрасиво, и Акааши стало стыдно, когда в глазах Куроо мелькнуло лёгкое непонимание. Но после тот ухмыльнулся:

— И правда надо. Удачи, Акааши, — и, схватив тетрадку, ушёл.

Три ночи подряд сон не беспокоил.

Акааши наконец-то полностью выспался, а мир вокруг стал намного ярче. Лишь на краю сознания сидел червячок сомнения и нашёптывал: не расслабляйся, это какой-то подвох.

Ума хватило, чтобы сложить два и два. Куроо наверняка обиделся, поэтому теперь никакого общения не будет, а значит и сон не сбудется.

Одновременно с облегчением в груди расцветала грусть. Акааши слишком привык каждый день думать о Куроо. Вспоминать его, обходить кабинеты, где он может быть, носа не совать в сторону спортзала. И целый день в голове крутилось всё связанное с Куроо. Как будто он стал частью его жизни.

Совесть нещадно ругалась, но Акааши уговаривал себя, что всё сделал правильно.

На выходных Бокуто позвал гулять. Акааши почти не удивился, когда вместе с Бокуто у кафе стоял Куроо.

— Вы теперь учитесь вместе, — сказал Бокуто таким голосом, будто открыл великую тайну. Он смотрел поверх меню и улыбался. — Наверняка уже сдружились. Куроо, ты ведь не обижаешь Акааши?

Куроо ничего не сказал Бокуто, сделал вывод Акааши, взглядом скользя по странице с напитками. Хотелось чая, горько-зелёного.

— Твоего Акааши попробуй обидь, — усмехнулся Куроо, перелистывая глянцевую страничку.

— И всё равно! — воскликнул Бокуто. — Только посмотри на него. Бледный, осунувшийся. Ты бы помогал ему с учёбой, если вас там так дерут, — возмутился он.

Три дня прекрасного сна всё равно не принесли существенного результата. Акааши побоялся вспоминать своё отражение.

— Всё в порядке, Бокуто-сан, — сказал он, опередив Куроо, но тот не собирался молчать:

— Знаешь, у нас университет такой огромный, что друг друга трудно найти, — ухмыльнулся Куроо. — Иногда кажется, будто человек нарочно избегает.

Обижается. Куроо обижается. Совесть вновь ощутимо кольнула под рёбрами.

— А телефоны вам на что? — вновь возмутился Бокуто. — И у вас что, совсем нет совместных занятий?

Было бы проще, поступи Акааши в любой другой университет. Или лучше поступи он в другую школу, тогда он не встретил бы Куроо, и не было бы никаких кошмаров.

Фильм, на который они пошли, совсем не запомнился. Мыслями Акааши был где-то за пределами кинотеатра, лишь иногда вздрагивал от громких спецэффектов. День в целом летел как-то мимо, обтекал Акааши, мчался вперёд, совсем не задевая. 

— Почему?

Куроо стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдал, как Бокуто пытается достать из автомата игрушку. Увлечённый, он не услышал бы их, хотя они стояли совсем рядом.

— Что «почему»? — переспросил Акааши. Он знал, о чём вопрос, но отвечать был не готов.

— Почему ты избегаешь меня? Не хочешь общаться? — Куроо даже не смотрел на него.

— Вам показалось, Куроо-сан, — вежливо ответил Акааши. Ещё парочка таких ответов, и он окончательно и бесповоротно его оттолкнёт.

Вот только Куроо не отступал:

— Я бы понял, если бы была веская причина. Если бы я увёл у тебя девушку, например. Но я ничего не делал, а ты очень уравновешенный, не обижаешься по мелочам. Так в чём проблема?

— Нет никакой проблемы, — Акааши покачал головой и, чтобы закончить разговор, направился к Бокуто. Куроо остановил его, положив широкую тёплую ладонь на плечо.

— Если нет никаких проблем, то приходи в понедельник к третьему спортзалу, побросаешь мне, — прошептал он, мазнув горячим дыханием ухо. 

Акааши так и замер на месте, глядя, как Бокуто радостно показывает плюшевого крокодила, которого вытащил, а Куроо говорит, что смог бы вытащить игрушку куда больше этой. 

Идти на встречу с Куроо сравнимо с преступлением.

Сон вновь начал повторяться. И каждый раз — ухмылка Куроо и болезненное чувство потери, такое тяжёлое, что хотелось в голос рыдать. 

Но Акааши всё равно шёл к третьему спортзалу, заглушая громко бухающее сердце в груди мыслями, что ничего страшного не происходит. Руки немели от волнения, приходилось их постоянно растирать.

— Сразу в форме пришёл? — первым делом спросил Куроо, вынимая из корзины полосатый мяч.

— Не думаю, что мы задержимся, — пожал плечами Акааши. — Я не собирался долго заниматься.

— Зря, — ухмыльнулся Куроо и кинул мяч. Акааши ловко поймал.

Пальцы ещё помнили — упруго отталкивали мяч, делали точные пасы. Взгляд метко следил за движениями, и с каждым сильным ударом мяча об пол уходила тревога. Мысли рассеивались, сосредотачиваясь на одном — игре. По вискам щекотно стекали капли пота, Акааши утирался воротом футболки и говорил «ещё», осознавая, как соскучился.

Ладони, как в старые добрые, гудели. По телу растекалось удовлетворение и усталость. Завтра будет всё болеть — тело успело отвыкнуть от интенсивных тренировок. Акааши распластался на полу спортивного зала, раскинув руки в стороны. Грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания, а перед глазами ярко горели лампочки. Как же хорошо.

— Теперь ты мне скажешь, в чём дело?

Куроо лежал рядом. Закинул руки за голову, согнул ноги в коленях и тоже смотрел в потолок. Акааши посмотрел в его сторону и неожиданно подумал, что у Куроо красивый профиль. Раньше внимание на этом не заострялось, но сейчас, когда они лежали так близко друг к другу, запыхавшиеся, утомлённые, мысль так резко возникла, что Акааши даже не мог с этим поспорить.

Куроо повернул голову. Теперь они лежали в полной тишине зала и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Тёпло-янтарный цвет, тёмные крапинки на радужке — Акааши раньше никогда не замечал их. 

Он резко сел. В горле пересохло, захотелось пить. Видимо, слишком много занимался.

— Я же сказал, что всё в порядке, — сипло ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Футболка неприятно липла к телу. Зря он пришёл сразу в форме. Зря рассчитывал, что пару раз подбросит мяч и уйдёт. Зря недооценивал степень своей тоски по волейболу.

— У меня в шкафчике валяются старые вещи, сходи в душ, ополоснись, — сказал Куроо, подхватывая бутылку воды со скамьи и скрываясь в раздевалке.

В свежих, пахнущих Куроо вещах было комфортно и удобно. Хотя старые джинсовые шорты и футболка с бешеным котом были слегка великоваты. Акааши смущённо запихнул свою одежду в сумку, в которой принёс кроссовки, и поправил сползающие шорты.

В эту ночь сон не беспокоил, а на утро Акааши обнаружил себя в той же футболке. Она успела задраться и оказалась почти у самого лица. Акааши зарылся в неё носом и понял — он вляпался. По-крупному, увяз в болоте собственного разума, и если будет шевелиться и сопротивляться — утонет быстрее.

По-хорошему стоило вернуть вещи Куроо сразу, на следующий день, постиранные и аккуратно сложенные. Но почему-то именно сейчас Акааши не хотел поступать по-хорошему, хотел эгоистично спать в его вещах, просыпаться каждое утро под доводящий до тахикардии запах — в них не снились кошмары.

Акааши чувствовал — что-то непоправимо сломалось, изменилось в нём самом.

Мысли о Куроо не покидали голову даже без этих снов. Хотелось винить во всём одежду, напоминающую о нём каждую ночь, но Акааши был уверен — дело вовсе не в этом, Куроо сам прочно засел в его мозгах, и не вытравишь ничем.

Причин избегать стало больше: сон, одежда, в которой этот сон не снился, и собственные разбросанные, запутанные чувства.

Поэтому, когда две недели спустя Акааши всё же написал смс с просьбой о встрече, ему было очень стыдно.

— Я думал, мы закончили с этим, — первым делом сказал Куроо.

Они встретились у выхода из университета. Куроо плечом подпирал бетонный столб и то ли с укором, то ли с усмешкой вглядывался в Акааши. Тот, в свою очередь, изо всех сил пытался вытерпеть, но сдался и сделал вид, что поправляет сложенную в руках одежду, а затем протянул её Куроо.

— С чем? — Акааши старательно изобразил непонимание. 

Куроо забрал вещи и уже вполне натурально усмехнулся, покачав головой. 

— Опять скажешь, что проблем нет? 

— Но их действительно нет, — пожал плечами Акааши. — Простите, что одежду так задержал. Не было времени вернуть, — убедительно соврал Акааши.

— Даже на лекциях по истории? — уточнил Куроо.

Конечно, Акааши ходил на них, не прогуливал, но садился специально так, чтобы не дай бог Куроо не сел где-нибудь поблизости. Но даже так Акааши замечал за собой, что сверлит взглядом его затылок или находит миллион причин обернуться якобы случайно назад. 

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Сразу же бежал на другую, — снова соврал Акааши. — Спасибо, что тогда выручили с одеждой. Я… Мне пора, — он слегка поклонился и развернулся, но его внезапно схватили за запястье.

Рука была едва тёплая на ощупь, но прикосновение обжигало. Хотелось продлить момент, заставить время остановиться — потому что у Куроо такие приятные руки. 

В следующее мгновение Акааши вырвался и обернулся.

— Что-то не так, Куроо-сан? — тон удалось сделать холодным, чему Акааши несказанно обрадовался. 

Куроо устало потёр переносицу, прежде чем начал говорить:

— Я действительно не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведёшь. Помнится, мы нормально общались, да и я не прошу становиться лучшими друзьями. Так почему ты меня избегаешь? 

— Я не избегаю. Говорю же, все в порядке.

После этого разговора Куроо действительно перестал подходить. Когда они пересекались в коридоре, Куроо, окружённый друзьями, проходил мимо, смеясь и улыбаясь, и вовсе не смотрел в сторону Акааши, как будто совсем его не видел.

Врать себе было бессмысленно — такое отношение задевало. 

Приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не окликнуть. В конце концов, именно этого добивался Акааши. Сам оттолкнул Куроо, сам перечеркнул даже слабую надежду на дружбу.

И так будет лучше, уверял себя Акааши. 

Сон вернулся — однотипный, ужасный и липкий. А без футболки с еле уловимым запахом Куроо стало одиноко просыпаться по утрам. 

Сосед по комнате, Тоширо Аоки, был не особо разговорчивым, но улыбчивым. Проснувшись, желал доброго утра, иногда делал замечание, что Акааши выглядит ужасно утомлённым, и ему стоит выспаться. Они посещали лекции по английскому. А ещё сосед делился едой. 

С Акааши у них установились тёплые приятельские отношения.

Вот и сегодня, когда Акааши сидел на кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, и вникал в суть учебника по химии, Аоки зашёл в комнату, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Он цокнул языком и выдал:

— Ты опять перестал высыпаться? 

Акааши мимолётно взглянул на него и вновь вернулся к учебнику. 

— Да нет, сплю как обычно. 

Аоки уселся на свою кровать и помолчал какое-то время.

— Помнишь Харуку с английского? — начал он, забираясь с ногами. — Она пригласила меня в караоке и попросила взять тебя с собой. Думаю, ты ей нравишься.

О симпатии Аоки к Харуке Акааши догадывался. По тому, как он глупо улыбался ей, как старался на английском сесть рядом, как писал смс-ки и перечитывал её сообщения. 

Однако Акааши не знал, что нравится Харуке. Он и на саму Харуку не обращал много внимания — в университете столько людей, что на ком-то одном сложно сосредоточиться. 

Внутренний голос ехидно усмехнулся. 

Акааши оторвался от учебника и уже внимательно посмотрел на Аоки. 

— Но она мне не нравится, — спокойно проговорил он. 

Улыбка озарила лицо Аоки, он едва не подпрыгнул на месте и воскликнул, взволнованно поправляя светлые растрёпанные волосы: 

— Отлично! Она увидит, что безразлична тебе, а я смогу её утешить. 

Акааши принял предложение, потому что ничего не терял, скорее наоборот: он мог помочь соседу и отвлечь самого себя от… разных мыслей. Навязчивых и беспокойных, бурей носящихся в голове. Акааши очень надеялся устаканить неугомонный вихрь. 

Надежда разбилась на множество звенящих осколков, стоило заметить знакомую, словно выжженную на сетчатке глаза, ухмылку. Куроо сидел на диванчике, крутил в руках высокий полупустой стакан, то и дело помешивая трубочкой, и с кем-то разговаривал — его собеседника Акааши не знал и, кажется, вообще впервые видел. 

— Аоки! Акааши! 

Харука как будто выпрыгнула — слишком резко появилась перед лицом, улыбчивая, накрашенная блестящими тенями и ярким блеском для губ. Стоило ей встретиться взглядом с Акааши, как она скромно посмотрела в пол и заправила прядь за ухо. 

— Привет, Харука, — нервно улыбался Аоки, переводя взгляд с неё на Акааши и обратно. 

Самым разумным было уйти в сторону, но Акааши словно приковало к месту, ноги вросли в пол — Куроо смотрел прямо на него, цепко, кивал на слова собеседника, но как будто пропускал их мимо ушей — настолько, казалось, он внимательно смотрит. 

В горле моментально пересохло, грудную клетку сдавило от такого взгляда. Акааши попытался слегка поклонился Харуке, потому что выдавить из себя хоть слово было чем-то нереальным, да и слова резко забылись. 

Поскорее усевшись на край мягкого диванчика — ноги были слишком ватными, чтобы стоять — Акааши схватил с подноса стакан с соком и поспешно сделал глоток, поперхнулся и закашлялся. 

— Слишком холодный сок? — заботливо спросила Харука, присаживаясь рядом и то ли постукивая, то ли поглаживая по спине. В ответ Акааши мотнул головой и опустошил стакан за несколько секунд.

Хотел убежать от проблем — сам пришёл к ним. Хотел помочь другу, но, кажется, сделал только хуже. Аоки недовольно косился на них, когда приветствовал других знакомых, а Куроо… Акааши не решался посмотреть на него, увлечённый разглядыванием напитков на подносе. 

Всё шло плохо и вразрез планам. В караоке Акааши планировал отдохнуть, и, в первую очередь, от себя. Поговорить с другими людьми, посмеяться, спеть пару песен (хотя он не очень умел), съесть как можно больше онигири. 

Но кусок в горло не лез. Говорить ни с кем не получалось, потому что едва он открывал рот, как Харука тут же старалась переключить всё его внимание на себя и заливисто смеялась, даже если Акааши не шутил. Аоки продолжал сверлить неодобрительным взглядом. Приходилось жаться на диванчике, стараясь сохранить дистанцию между ним и навязчивой девушкой. 

Куроо ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону. 

— Акааши, а ты не хочешь спеть? — спросила Харука, как будто не замечая, что совсем не интересует Акааши. 

— Сейчас моя очередь. 

Акааши встрепенулся — несдержанно и слишком резко. Куроо, который поднялся с диванчика и стоял у планшета, листая меню с песнями, заметил это, и стало совсем неуютно, когда он даже не усмехнулся. 

Выбранная им песня оказалась неторопливой. Куроо пел негромко, улыбаясь и стреляя глазами то Харуке, то другой девушке. А его голос был неожиданно проникновенным — достигал самой глубины, задевал струны души, мягко перебирал их, играя какую-то свою, непонятную мелодию, от которой замирало сердце. 

Когда они встретились взглядами — Куроо лукаво щурился — Акааши осознал: он не просто вляпался. Влюбился. 

Вдруг стало слишком душно, воздух потяжелел, уплотнился. Гомон голосов усилился до нестерпимого — ещё чуть-чуть, и барабанные перепонки лопнут. 

Извинившись, Акааши выбрался из-за стола и поспешил на улицу глотнуть такой необходимый кислород. 

На улице было тихо и спокойно — выход вёл в сквер. Акааши спиной прислонился к стене рядом с дверью, упёрся макушкой в холодный камень и прикрыл глаза. 

Не было смысла отрицать очевидное, но Акааши всё равно убеждал себя, что ему показалось, а сердце в противовес предательски взволнованно стучало в груди. 

Акааши давно уже понял, что увяз в болоте, просто не давал ему название — слишком боялся. 

Какой же он всё-таки идиот. 

— Знаешь, я, кажется, догадываюсь, в чём проблема. 

Голос раздался у самого уха — обжигающим шёпотом. Мурашки побежали по всему телу слишком бодро, захотелось передёрнуться. 

Но Акааши лишь распахнул глаза и повернулся, нос к носу сталкиваясь со склонившимся Куроо. 

— В чём? — выдавил из себя Акааши, стараясь вернуть своему лицу непроницаемость. 

— Я видел, как ты смотрел, — ухмыльнулся Куроо. 

Вопрос «как» потонул в поцелуе — неожиданном, но желанном. 

Куроо обхватил его лицо ладонями — грубыми, тёплыми - и аккуратно целовал, легко, почти невесомо сминал губы, явно сам наслаждался непривычной близостью и не решаясь действовать смелее. 

Акааши — интуитивно, на одном желании — рукой зарылся в мягкие, спутанные волосы Куроо, другую неловко положил на его шею, и ответил — искренне, с полной отдачей, боясь упустить момент. 

Всё казалось сюрреалистичным, ненастоящим, как будто Акааши видит сон — другой, самый лучший, и внутри зарождалось чувство лёгкости, глупой невесомости, от которой разум вовсе отключился. 

Сознание вернулось, когда они стояли близко-близко, прижавшись лбами, и Куроо большими пальцами нежно гладил его щёки.

И в этот момент, словно холодной водой облили, в голове возник лишь один вопрос: какого чёрта он творит?!

Негодование на самого себя воспылало в груди, обжигая — как бы ни хотелось остаться, как бы ни хотелось ещё раз поцеловать Куроо, он должен сейчас же всё прекратить. 

Решительно вырвавшись из рук, Акааши отступил на шаг назад. Вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот, просто чтобы показать — вот как мне неприятно. А самого коробило от этого вранья. 

— Мне нужно идти, Куроо-сан.

И то, что Куроо даже не попытался остановить — к лучшему. 

Когда Акааши не знал, каково это — целовать Куроо, ловить его губы, обнимать и находиться так близко, почти запредельно, тогда было проще. Сейчас же его ломало — безумно хотелось повторения. 

Всё стало слишком сложным, и Акааши даже начал завидовать Аоки. У него с Харукой, кажется, всё налаживалось. Как он рассказал, после внезапного исчезновения Акааши Харука расстроилась, так что частично план Аоки сработал. 

На этих словах Акааши лишь запустил обе руки в свои волосы, вцепился прямо за корни — слишком хотелось выть, ведь не так просто он сбежал из караоке. И очень надеялся, что со стороны это выглядит, будто он усердно пытается разобраться в учебнике. 

Всё повторялось по уже привычному, вставшему, как кость, в горле, кругу. Один и тот же кошмар, очередные попытки спрятаться от Куроо, заглушение собственных переживаний учёбой. Акааши устал. 

Под конец недели Куроо всё-таки удалось его поймать. 

Акааши выходил из раменной, находящейся недалеко от университета, когда его внезапно схватили за локоть и развернули на сто восемьдесят градусов. Чудом удержав равновесие, он раздражённо взглянул на хулигана, но увидел Куроо — напряжённого. 

— У тебя развлечение такое — бегать от меня? 

Акааши сильнее сжал ремень сумки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладонь. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в своё оправдание, но Куроо опередил: 

— Если ты из-за того, что было, то... — замялся он, — не бери в голову. Я неправильно всё понял. 

Если бы он ответил что-нибудь колкое или грубое, то Куроо наверняка больше не подошёл бы, не стал бы больше это терпеть, бегать и что-то выяснять. Да и сколько можно? У всего есть конец, у терпения Куроо — тоже. 

И это шанс. 

Но Акааши пошёл наперекор себе, наперекор своим убеждениям, ведь он чертовски эгоистичный. Потому что до безумия хотелось побыть рядом с Куроо, поговорить с ним, потому что очень не хватало его. Главное — не говорить о своих чувствах, не привязывать к себе. 

Именно поэтому Акааши чуть склонил голову и улыбнулся уголками губ: 

— И давно вам нравятся парни, Куроо-сан? 

Куроо нервно засмеялся и отвёл взгляд: 

— Я вообще очень любвеобильный. 

Вечер стремительно темнел. Теперь его разбавляли уличные яркие фонари и вывески, делая многолюдные громкие улицы светлыми, как днём. 

Впервые за столько времени Акааши гулял с Куроо вдвоём. Он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо и совсем забыл о сне.

Сначала Куроо потащил Акааши есть мороженое. 

— Самое лучшее, очень вкусное, — заверял он, лавируя между людьми на узкой улочке. Акааши понимал, что даже если бы мороженое было невкусное, он бы всё равно также шёл следом. 

В том же здании, где продавалось хвалёное мороженое (и правда вкусное), находились игровые автоматы. Акааши удалось два из трёх раз выиграть у Куроо, из-за чего тайно загордился — в автоматах он не особо хороший игрок. 

Потом они просто гуляли. Куроо рассказывал про свою волейбольную команду, про новые приёмы, о которых узнал, говорил, что долго пытался попасть в основной состав, и приглашал на ближайшую игру.

Акааши признался, что скучает по волейболу, и Куроо ненавязчиво предложил попробоваться в клуб. 

— Сеттер у нас, конечно, хороший, но я знаю и получше, — и подмигнул.

Это было похоже на те глупые попытки закадрить девчонку, на которые хочется закатить глаза или уткнуться лбом в ладонь.

Акааши, конечно, закатывал глаза, но в груди, в противовес здравому смыслу, растекалось тепло.

Он не был дураком и понимал: тот поцелуй у караоке и сегодняшнее поведение Куроо... Слишком очевидно, что Акааши ему нравится. 

Очень хотелось плюнуть на всё: на сон, на собственный страх, и рискнуть, впечататься поцелуем, обнять и никогда-никогда не отпускать. 

Но в этот раз здравый смысл выигрывал, и Акааши просто шёл рядом, чуть улыбался и помешивал лимонад в картонном стакане трубочкой. 

Они шли по небольшому парку. Обсуждали сенсея, чьи лекции по неорганической химии Куроо посещал в прошлом году, а в этом году Акааши записался на них. У него была специфическая монотонная речь, под которую прекрасно было засыпать — хоть записывай на диктофон и слушай во время бессонницы. 

— Я спал на его парах, не выдерживал, — рассказывал Куроо. — Особенно, если его лекция была первой, а перед этим вечером была тяжёлая тренировка. Ты бы тоже спал у него, раз тебе ночью времени не хватает. 

Акааши, потягивая лимонад через трубочку, лишь вопросительно вскинул брови. 

— Ты постоянно выглядишь уставшим, — объяснил Куроо, пожимая плечами, как бы говоря, что это очевидно. — Так усердно учишься или просто не можешь уснуть? 

Говорить о своём внешнем виде, а тем более о причинах своего состояния совсем не хотелось. Он только отвлёкся, только почувствовал себя лучше. Поэтому Акааши лишь покачал головой: 

— Всё в порядке, Куроо-сан. Учёба даётся нормально, и сплю я хорошо. 

Куроо резко остановился. Акааши успел уйти вперёд на несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что Куроо остался позади. Он, хмурясь, недовольно смотрел на Акааши.

— Что-то не так, Куроо-сан?

— Ты опять начинаешь говорить, что всё в порядке. Никаких проблем, да? 

Перемена настроения оказалась слишком внезапной — Акааши растерялся, пытаясь отыскать в голове приемлемый ответ. Было велико желание кивнуть и повторить «проблем нет». Объясняться не хотелось, втягивать Куроо — тем более. 

Но стоило открыть рот, как Куроо не дал сказать и слова. 

— Ты не похож на человека, у которого нет проблем, — выдал он. — Ты выглядишь утомлённым и измотанным, как будто тебе уже лет сорок, и ты устал от жизни. Хочешь сказать, что проблем нет? Ты бегаешь от меня, это очевидно, и не можешь даже причину назвать. А сегодня вдруг пошёл гулять. Даже не представляю, что у тебя в голове, — он закинул руки за голову и огляделся, как будто подыскивал ещё слова для своей речи, наполненной возмущением. 

Когда он снова взглянул на Акааши, его глаза заговорщически блестели — фонарь, под которым Куроо стоял, чётко выхватывал лицо:

— Думаю, тебе нужно охладиться и расслабиться. 

Акааши снова ответить не успел, как вдруг его схватили за руку и потащили в сторону небольшого тёмного озера, на спокойной глади которого переливались отблески света.

— Вы купаться собрались? Холодно же! — сопротивлялся Акааши, пытаясь вырвать запястье. 

— Брось ты, на улице тепло, — отмахнулся Куроо и крепче сжал запястье. 

У кромки воды он кинул рюкзак, быстро снял с себя красно-белую ветровку и джинсы и торопливо скинул кроссовки, оставаясь в однотонной футболке и боксерах.

— Идём, — Куроо протянул руку. 

Нерешительность — единственное, что чувствовал Акааши. Он постукивал пальцами по картонному стакану, смотрел то на Куроо, то на гладкое, едва колеблющееся, озеро, дёрнул плечами. 

— Не заставляй меня раздевать тебя, — и нетерпеливо подозвал рукой. 

Почему-то эти слова сомнений не оставляли: если Акааши добровольно не полезет в воду, Куроо его просто-напросто затащит. Он решил не рисковать: сумка, джинсы, серое худи и синие кеды уже лежали рядом с одеждой Куроо. 

— Это глупая идея, — проговорил Акааши. Холодный песок под ногами ясно намекал на температуру воды. 

Но Куроо его уже не слушал: снова схватил Акааши и потащил за собой. 

Для того, чтобы охладиться полностью, Акааши хватило лишь едва коснуться воды. Всё тело покрылось мурашками, его передёрнуло. Хотелось обнять себя, растереть руками бока, но Куроо держал крепко и будто бы не замечал холода. 

Спуск был резкий, по наклонной, поэтому глубокое место оказалось близко к берегу. Акааши перебирал ногами и руками, оставаясь на плаву, и недовольно смотрел на улыбающегося Куроо. Тот отплыл подальше, нырнул и внезапно оказался прямо перед лицом. 

— Если будешь двигаться быстрее, согреешься. 

— Куроо-сан, я всё ещё считаю это глупой идеей. Я могу вылезать? 

— Не-а, — выдал Куроо и резко надавил на плечи Акааши, заставив того уйти под воду, тут же отпустил и с хохотом отплыл подальше. 

Отплевавшись от воды, подгоняемый желанием мести, Акааши помчался за ним. Куроо отбивался большими брызгами, но не уследил: Акааши нырнул, схватил за лодыжку и потянул вниз, тут же выныривая и заходясь судорожным смехом. 

— Куроо-сан, ещё раз попытаетесь меня утопить, сами пойдёте ко дну, — улыбнулся Акааши. 

— О, так ты мне угрожаешь? 

Куроо хищно прищурился и подплыл ближе. 

— Скорее предупреждаю, — вызывающе хмыкнул Акааши. Атмосфера вдруг поменялась, веселье начало сходить на нет, уступая место волнению и щекотливой неловкости.

— До чего же ты опасный, — уже прошептал Куроо, оказываясь совсем близко, почти прикасаясь мокрым носом. 

— Очень, — тихо-тихо, почти неслышно. Акааши смотрел на губы Куроо, вызывающе влажные. По нижней торопливо прошёлся язык. 

Акааши решительно подался вперёд, первый поцеловал — потому что хотел, потому что почувствовал идеальный момент. Куроо ответил жадно, голодно, совсем не как в прошлый раз, одной рукой крепко обхватив затылок. Было мокро, но слишком хорошо, по всему телу проходили волны жара, скапливаясь тугим узлом внизу живота. 

Голова кружилась — от удовольствия, от желания, от дозволенности. Он хочет и может — целовать, кусать губы, хвататься за плечо, с силой сжимая его, как будто это единственное, что удерживает на плаву. Может находиться так близко, почти сплетаясь ногами под водой. Кислорода не хватало, зубы стукались от нетерпеливых поцелуев, и Акааши резко оторвался, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. 

Всё закончилось мгновенно, атмосфера идеального момента рассыпалась стеклянным крошевом. Со всех сторон обступили холод и неловкость, вычёркивая произошедшее как что-то нереальное. Акааши смущённо мазнул взглядом по лицу и тут же уставился на воду. 

Это было неправильно, он не должен был целовать. Это всё одна огромная ошибка. 

— Я замёрз, — и, оттолкнувшись от Куроо, поплыл в сторону берега. 

Футболка противно липла к телу, джинсы никак не хотели натягиваться на мокрые ноги, ветер пробирал до самых костей, заставляя ёжиться и стучать зубами. Пальцы окоченели и не слушались, и Акааши долго пытался застегнуться. 

Куроо рядом тоже мучался, одеваясь. Весь дрожал и с трудом справлялся со своими джинсами. 

— Спасибо за вечер, Куроо-сан, но уже поздно, — Акааши подхватил сумку. 

Он снова сбегал. Было противно от самого себя. Но страх внутри не давал покоя, когтистой лапой сдавливал рёбра. 

— Да Акааши, стой! — плюнув на попытку справиться с молнией на джинсах и оставшись с расстёгнутой ширинкой, обессилено позвал Куроо. — Куда ты такой мокрый пойдёшь? Я тут живу недалеко, пойдём, я тебе хотя бы одежду сухую дам. 

Сердце заходилось в груди и требовало ответить «да». Спать в одежде Куроо — хорошо, провести с ним больше времени — замечательно, ведь Акааши так этого хотел.

Но больше всего хотел, чтобы Куроо был жив. 

— Всё в… 

— Нет, не в порядке, — резко перебил его Куроо. — Может, уже хватит? 

— Но… 

— Ты мокрый, заболеешь ещё по моей вине. Дай хоть не допустить этого. 

Куроо стоял — открытый, взлохмаченный и встревоженный. Смотрел так, что под ложечкой засосало. Акааши сглотнул, мысленно прося у всевозможных богов силу воли. Отказать такому Куроо очень сложно. 

Акааши ругал себя всю дорогу, которую они провели в молчании. Под слоем гнева даже неловкость отступила в сторону. 

Он твёрдо решил: переодеться и сразу же уйти, и все сделать за пять минут. Сократить время нахождения у Куроо до минимума. 

Однако всё сразу пошло не по плану. Стоило переступить порог, как навстречу вышла мама Куроо. Махнула рукой на извинения за беспокойство, запричитала, что оба мокрые и «что же вы делали, дождя-то не было, полезли купаться что ли?», велела отогреться в душе и переодеться. 

Все вежливые попытки Акааши отказаться были отклонены на корню. 

— Я просто переоденусь и уйду, — предупредил Акааши, зайдя в комнату Куроо. 

Сам хозяин комнаты был занят поиском подходящей одежды в шкафу. Поэтому он, вытаскивая и разглядывая две футболки, отвлечённо ответил:

— Не получится. Сейчас мама придёт и предложит перекусить. И у тебя не получится воспротивиться

Так оно и вышло. Мама Куроо действительно постучалась в комнату и сообщила, что греет ужин.

В душ Акааши всё равно не пошёл, обошёлся огромным махровым полотенцем. Переодеваться он не спешил.

Во-первых, он промок до самых трусов, и замены им никакой не было. Не просить же у Куроо. Во-вторых, присутствие Куроо в комнате неожиданно смущало и напрягало, раздеваться перед ним не хотелось. 

Тот как раз протягивал чёрные спортивные штаны и широкую футболку с яркой надписью. Акааши несмело забрал вещи и уставился на них.

— Я пойду спущусь, — неловко кашлянув, проговорил Куроо. — Ты тоже потом спускайся. 

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Акааши понял: Куроо также смущала эта ситуация. 

Без трусов под штанами он чувствовал себя голым, и появляться в таком виде перед Куроо и его мамой было очень стыдно. Нервно запихав влажную одежду в пакет, а затем в сумку, в сотый раз поправив сухую одежду, которая казалась слишком свободной, Акааши всё же нашёл силы выйти из комнаты. 

— На улице уже поздно, оставайся у нас, Акааши, — заботливо предложила мама Куроо, когда они уже сидели за столом. 

— Спасибо за предложение, но не так уж и поздно, я доберусь, всё нормально, — Акааши предпринял ещё одну попытку отказаться от гостеприимства.

— Заодно постираем твою одежду, как раз высохнет к утру, — настаивала она. 

Эту битву Акааши с треском проиграл и лежал теперь на расстеленном на полу футоне, вглядываясь в тёмный потолок. Теперь он ругал себя ещё сильнее, выбирая самые яркие характеристики, и заодно ругал Куроо.,

— Вы ведь знали, что меня так просто не опустят? 

Куроо зашевелился на кровати и свесил с края голову. 

— Я думал, она уехала, и дома никого нет, — сказал он, и даже вроде бы искренне, но Акааши не поверил. 

— Вы ведь врёте, Куроо-сан, — недовольно проговорил Акааши, поворачиваясь спиной к нему. 

Акааши ведь изо всех сил старался не дать осуществиться сну, а Куроо как будто только этого и хочет, стремится к его исполнению. Фыркнув себе под нос, Акааши снова заворочался и перевернулся на другой бок. Куроо всё ещё свисал с кровати и смотрел таким испытывающим, цепким взглядом. 

Остро захотелось забраться на эту самую кровать, под тёплое одеяло, ткнуться носом в наверняка горячую кожу на шее, аккурат туда, где бьётся пульс. 

Внизу живота скрутился тугой жаркий узел, а по телу в очередной раз растеклась неловкость, заполняя собой каждую клеточку, наливая ноги тяжестью и заставляя отвести взгляд — посмотреть на что угодно, лишь бы не на растрёпанного и неожиданно уютного Куроо.

— Мне же не показалось это, да? — вдруг зашептал Куроо. Он вглядывался чёрными глазами, как будто пытался забраться внутрь, прочитать все мысли. 

Акааши растерялся.

— О чём вы, Куроо-сан? 

— Тогда, в караоке, я же всё понял правильно? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно. — Потому что сегодня, на озере…

— Куроо-сан, уже поздно и я хочу спать, давайте завтра поговорим об этом, — Акааши попытался скорее свести этот разговор на нет, потому что ни в коем случае нельзя о таком говорить, нельзя допустить ни откровенных разговоров, ни поцелуев. 

Лучше просто молчать и делать вид, что ничего нет, чем откровенно лгать о своих чувствах. Акааши знал, что сможет соврать, но не хотел этого. 

— Ты сегодня сам меня поцеловал. 

Лучше бы он уснул или хотя бы притворился спящим. Лучше бы он вообще поступил в другой университет. Всё что угодно лучше того, что происходит сейчас. 

Куроо перелез на футон и навис сверху, опираясь на вытянутые руки по обе стороны от головы Акааши. 

— Не могу перестать думать об этом, — тихо произнёс он, склоняясь ниже. 

Сердце оглушительно билось о рёбра, грозясь пробиться насквозь. Быстрые звуки ударов набатом отдавались в ушах, а сам Акааши, широко распахнув глаза, вжался в подушку, стараясь увеличить дистанцию.

От Куроо пахло так заманчиво и приятно, что вся выдержка летела к чертям. 

— Ты же ведь тоже этого хочешь, да? Мне не показалось? — шептал Куроо в самые губы, обдавая жарким дыханием, сводя с ума. Разум плавился от такой близости, запреты ржавели и ломались. 

Собрав всю волю в кулак, Акааши упёрся в его плечи, отталкивая. 

— Показалось. Вам всё показалось, Куроо-сан, — запротестовал он, но голос дрогнул, превратился в сорванный шёпот, совсем неубедительный. 

Куроо усмехнулся и в следующее мгновение уже целовал крепко сомкнутые губы. Акааши стал сопротивляться изо всех сил, сжал зубы, попытался уклониться. Он не должен, нельзя, нельзя отвечать, как бы ни хотелось. Нельзя давать надежду, нельзя строить отношения, ничего нельзя. 

Огромное желание, волной накрывающее, заставляющее захлёбываться в нём — с одной стороны. Жгучий, неконтролируемый страх потери и смерти — с другой. Акааши метало из стороны в сторону, разрывало на множество маленьких кусочков. 

Прохладные пальцы Куроо забрались под футболку, оглаживая напряжённый живот. Бёдрами он вжался в пах Акааши и потёрся. Это собрало Акааши воедино, в конец сорвало крышу. 

Не выдержав, он обнял Куроо за шею, притягивая ближе, и ответил — пылко, жарко, сталкиваясь то зубами, то носами. 

Мир вокруг замер, исчез. Остались лишь они вдвоём и готовая их поглотить страсть. Руки Куроо беспорядочно гуляли по телу, залезали под футболку. Короткие ногти болезненно царапали кожу, оставляя полосы. Пальцы задевали соски, сжимали их, игрались. 

Акааши в долгу не остался — потянул футболку Куроо вверх, заставляя раздеться, и принялся вылизывать шею, кусать ключицы, оставлять засосы.

В ухо проникало сбивчивое, шумное дыхание. Куроо тёрся о бедро Акааши твёрдым членом, вжался плотно. 

— Разум отключается, стоит подумать, что ты сейчас в моей одежде, и на тебе нет белья, — судорожно, горячо зашептал Куроо, а затем сжал член Акааши через ткань штанов. 

Акааши выгнуло дугой. Он поддался бёдрами, вызывающе покрутил ими, требуя продолжения. 

Куроо издевательски-медленно провел рукой вверх-вниз, сорвав с губ Акааши разочарованный стон, но не дал ему стать полноценным, заглушив поцелуем. 

Акааши перевернул их на бок, вжался плотнее, просунул руку между телами и забрался пальцами под кромку боксеров, задевая горячую, мокрую от смазки головку. 

В четыре руки, нетерпеливо, рваными движениями они смогли снять с Акааши футболку и приспустить нижнюю одежду. Куроо крепко обнял и потёрся своим членом о его. Дрожь пошла по всему телу, в нос ударил терпкий запах.

Вновь целуя — рьяно, возбуждённо, — Акааши потянулся к члену Куроо. Пальцами едва-едва провёл по стволу, спуская ниже, и сжал яички, за что был укушен за нижнюю губу. 

Куроо обхватил член Акааши, большим пальцем массируя уретру, размазывая по головке сочившуяся смазку, вызывая ещё один стон. 

— Тш-ш, мама за стенкой, — зашептал он на ухо и влажно прошёлся по нему языком, прикусив за хрящик. 

Чёртовы запреты, от которых хотелось делать всё наоборот. Стоны душили, вставали комом в горле, рвались наружу — Куроо идеально обхватил член, чуть сильнее чем надо, немного болезненно, но от того просто превосходно, и ритмично, быстро водил. Акааши старался подстроиться под темп, но постоянно сбивался, поддавался бёдрами, мешая этим Куроо. 

Пальцы на ногах поджимались от удовольствия, перед зажмуренными глазами плясали белые пятна, обнажённая грудь Куроо обжигала, и Акааши плавился, терял контроль над собой. 

На руку и живот попали горячие капли — Куроо кончал, уткнувшись в шею Акааши и продолжая быстро-быстро двигать рукой, доводя до исступления, до звёзд под закрытыми веками. Чтобы не застонать, пришлось укусить чужое плечо. Он тихо всхлипнул, обильно пачкая и себя, и Куроо. 

По телу растекалась сладкая, расслабляющая истома. Они целовались — уже медленно, неторопливо, ухватывая последние послеоргазменные ощущения. 

Куроо ласково потёрся носом о щёку. 

— Ты такой красивый. Я даже не представлял, что ты можешь быть ещё красивее, — прошептал он, заглядывая в глаза. 

Акааши лишь закусил губу и уткнулся лбом во влажную, быстро вздымающуюся грудь, боясь разреветься. Как бы хорошо ему ни было, как бы он ни был счастлив от произошедшего, это всё — фатальная ошибка. 

В эту ночь снова снился сон — намного ярче, живее, совсем похожий на правду, отравляющий своей безысходностью. Холодный ветер забирался за шиворот, чёрное ночное небо давило своим беззвездием и тяжестью, шум машин снизу казался оглушающим. И Куроо — на самом краю, такой беспечный, ещё ни о чём не подозревающий. Слова застряли в горле, царапали, как будто напрямик сквозь глотку пытались выбраться наружу. 

Когда Акааши распахнул глаза, то чувствовал лишь отчаяние и страх. Язык жгло от имени, так и не сорвавшегося с него, а губы болели после прошедшей ночи. Всеми фибрами души Акааши ненавидел себя — мерзкого, эгоистичного, лицемерного. Зная, что за это будет, всё равно не смог отказаться от маленького удовольствия. Как будто сам факт жизни Куроо — это не удовольствие. 

Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Куроо, вылез из-под его руки, схватил вещи и вышел из комнаты. К счастью, на кухне уже пила кофе его мама. Извинившись за срочные дела и предупредив, что Куроо ещё спит, он попросил свою одежду, быстро переоделся и бросился наутёк. 

Он самый худший человек на свете. Особенно после того, как тихо улизнул из дома Куроо. 

Пусть Куроо его ненавидит, так же, как и он себя. Это даже к лучшему. 

Звонки и сообщения он игнорировал. На лекциях по истории приходилось прятаться. В коридорах избегать. И радоваться, что у Куроо ещё есть тренировки, которые он не пропускал. Теперь Акааши всегда был начеку и не давал Куроо ни шанса подойти.

Он должен был это сделать раньше, когда не было этого сдавливающего чувства внутри и он ещё не успел увязнуть в собственной влюблённости. Тогда всё было проще.

Сон продолжал сниться. Не такой объёмный, как в доме Куроо, но всё с той же обречённостью. Хотелось выть, как волк на луну. Акааши казалось, что он немного умер, где-то внутри. 

Спустя две недели после произошедшего позвонил Бокуто. Радостно затрещал в трубку о сборах, о новых волейбольных кроссовках, о том, как невероятно круто принял мяч, а потом ещё провёл идеальную атаку и мощно забил, получив решающее очко. Голос искрился восторгом, и Акааши улыбался, впитывая в себя эти счастливые чувства — ему очень не хватало тепла и позитива. 

— Акааши, нам нужно встретиться, — решительно заявил он, сразу давая понять, что отказ принимать не собирается. — Ты же завтра выходной? И я завтра выходной!

— Да, Бокуто-сан, я не против, — устало потирая переносицу, ответил Акааши. Эта встреча была бы спасением — в мрачные дни всегда не хватает солнца. 

— Мне рассказали про шика-а-арное место! Правда, стоит одеться теплее, там вечно ветер, но вид того стоит. Эй-эй, Акааши, ты меня слушаешь? — тараторили с другого конца провода. 

— Да, Бокуто-сан, слушаю. Что за место? 

— Крыша, — торжественно выпалил он. 

Сердце ухнуло в пятки. Кры-ша. Акааши поднёс ко рту подагивающие пальцы. Эмоции захлёстывали его. Нет, только не крыша. 

— Крыша? — спросил он, стараясь сохранить голос ровным. — Вы уверены? 

— Конечно, уверен, Акаа-аши! Что ещё за вопросы? Говорю же, потрясающее место, очень хочу туда. И тебе заодно его покажу. Уверен, тебе понравится! 

Ухнувшее в пятки сердце теперь, казалось, вовсе замерло. Акааши сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем спросил:

— Бокуто-сан, вы и Куроо-сана позвали?

На этот моменте Бокуто запнулся и замолчал.

— А ты против? У вас что-то случилось? Куроо тебя обидел? — заволновался он. 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Акааши попытался улыбнуться, чтобы придать голосу расслабленности. — Просто уточняю. 

— А-а-а, уточняешь. Нет, я Куроо не звал, мы с ним забились на другой день поиграть. И ты давай с нами! Я скучаю по твоим пасам.

— Бокуто-сан, скиньте мне смс-кой адрес. Завтра увидимся, и вы мне ещё раз всё расскажете. 

На крыше будет Бокуто — не Куроо, так что всё нормально, уговаривал себя Акааши. Это ведь не Бокуто ему снится, это ведь не Бокуто падает с крыши, это ведь не Бокуто… 

Так что всё нормально, повторял про себя Акааши, когда собирался на следующий день. Бокуто и раньше, ещё в школе, любил таскать его по каким-нибудь местам, и зачастую они оказывались действительно интересными. 

Всё нормально, думал Акааши, когда ехал до нужного адреса на автобусе и вглядывался в мелькающие за окном вывески. Причин для отказа у него не было, ведь это же не Куроо. 

Нормально, убеждал он себя, когда поднимался по лестнице и уже видел дверь на крышу. Ничего страшного не происходит. 

Но страшное произошло. 

От пронизывающего ветра спасала куртка, не дающая сильным порывам проникать до самых костей. Акааши всё равно ёжился, вздрагивал и осматривался. Он стоял на той самой чёртовой крыше из сна. На высоте множества этажей, под беззвёздным небом, с сопровождением звуков машин снизу. 

Прямо перед Акааши, на невысоком барьере стоял кто-то. Не кто-то — Куроо. Даже одежда была такая же, как во сне. Он убрал руки в карманы куртки и любовался городом. Сердце от страха зашлось в бешеном темпе и подкатило к горлу. Акааши неуклюже шёл на ослабевших ногах, а сам до смерти боялся подойти ближе.

Он вытянул бледную руку с подрагивающими пальцами и замер в считанных сантиметрах от широкой спины, не в силах ступить дальше, боясь дотронуться. 

Куроо обернулся — довольный прищур глаз и изломанные в усмешке губы. Акааши давился словами, пытался заставить себя сказать хоть слово, но как будто забыл всё, вплоть до букв в алфавите. 

— Теперь не убежишь, — произнёс Куроо. Дикий, животный ужас окатил с головы до ног. Так вот что говорил Куроо. Все действия Акааши привели его сюда. Всё, что делал Акааши — лишь заставлял события прийти к роковому концу. 

Акааши выучил свой сон до мельчайшей деталей. Сейчас Куроо будет поворачиваться, запнётся, и в следующую секунду упадёт. Он смотрел словно замедленный повтор, чувствуя, как сердце разбивается, как безумный страх холодит кровь, а разум отключается от паники. 

Лицо Куроо вдруг стало удивлённым. Совсем как в кошмаре, он замахал руками, пытаясь схватить бесплотный воздух, и, словно кадр за кадром, отклонялся назад, ниже и ниже. 

Акааши распахнул глаза, а в следующую секунду, из последних сил, не соображая, что делает, схватился за Куроо обеими руками и покачнулся. 

И они оба упали. 

На крышу. Акааши приложился затылком о твёрдую поверхность и получил локтём в рёбра от Куроо, когда тот навалился сверху. Из глаз брызнули слёзы, но вовсе не от боли — её он даже не чувствовал. От пережитого ужаса и от факта, что Куроо ещё с ним, тут. 

— Акааши, — Куроо ошалело смотрел, видимо, сам не веря в произошедшее. Он был на волосок от смерти. — Ты…

Громко всхлипнув, Акааши нетерпеливо вскинул голову и зло сверкнул глазами, хватая за грудки и не давая договорить:

— Зачем?! Зачем вы полезли к самому краю? Зачем забрались на барьер? А если бы ты… 

Акааши закусил губу и уткнулся лбом в грудь. Куроо осторожно обнял его. 

— Вид красивый, — глупо ответил он, за что получил ещё один злой взгляд. 

Куроо обхватил лицо Акааши холодными ладонями, поцеловал солёные щёки и ресницы. 

— Ты спас меня, — улыбнулся он.

— А если бы не смог? 

— Но смог ведь.

— А если… Зачем вы вообще позвали меня на эту крышу? — утирая мокрое лицо, спросил Акааши.

Куроо крепко обнял его, укутывая в своё тепло. 

— Чтобы ты не сбежал. Тут только один выход. Если бы я его перекрыл, ты б не смог улизнуть, и мы бы наконец поговорили. И вид, конечно же красивый. 

Акааши судорожно вздохнул. 

— О чём? 

— О том, что ты постоянно бегаешь. 

— Но… 

— Когда ты несколько раз ясно дал понять, что не хочешь со мной общаться, я от тебя отстал, — перебил Куроо. — Было обидно, но всё-таки зачем настаивать, если человек не хочет? А потом, в караоке... То, как ты смотрел. Когда будто наконец-то спала твоя непроницаемость с лица. Знаешь, ты мне ещё в школе понравился, — тоскливо усмехнулся. — Я тогда не решился, просто не нашёл в себе сил. И в караоке… Я мечтал, чтобы ты так смотрел на меня. И тогда уже просто не выдержал, решил, что это взаимно, а ты снова начал бегать, хотя я ведь чувствовал, ты тогда был совсем не против.

В его словах послышался укор. 

— Мне стало неловко, и я решил извиниться. Я действительно поверил, что понял всё не так, неправильно оценил твой взгляд. Но на озере ты сам меня поцеловал, не отрицай. И потом, то, что было. Я решил, что тебя это пугает, в смысле эти отношения, между парнем и парнем. И я хотел с тобой поговорить, потому что в этом нет ничего плохого — просто химическая реакция на другого человека, и ничего нельзя с этим поделать. Но ты так упорно избегал меня, что пришлось подключить Бокуто, — усмехнулся, уже веселее. — Я обещал, что потом ему обязательно расскажу, зачем это всё. 

— Надо же, как Бокуто-сан врать научился, — отвлечённо произнёс Акааши. 

После неожиданного признания в голове была полная каша. Мысли смешались друг с другом, превратившись во что-то вязкое и нечленораздельное. И мозг отказывался нормально работать, крутил фразу, словно заевшая пластинка: «ты мне ещё в школе понравился». 

Куроо потёрся носом о его макушку. 

— Да, я просто испугался, — наконец-то ответил Акааши, не уточняя, чего именно. Как раз нетрадиционные отношения его пугали меньше всего в данном случае. — Простите меня. И вы мне тоже нравитесь, — проговорил он, поднимая взгляд на улыбающегося Куроо. 

— Может, тогда будешь меня уже Тецуро звать? — усмехнулся. 

— Я подумаю, Куроо-сан, — тихо засмеялся Акааши. Паника начала уходить, оставляя после себя лёгкое спокойствие, разбухающее в груди и превращающееся в счастливое осознание: Куроо жив. — Давайте больше никогда не устраивать свидания на крыше? У меня в последнее время непереносимость высоты. 

Куроо засмеялся:

— У меня тоже.

И потянулся за поцелуем. 

Во сне были Куроо, Акааши и крыша. Нужно исключить что-то одно, чтобы ничего не произошло. В этот раз, решил Акааши, лучше исключить крышу. На всякий случай.


End file.
